


Getting to Know You

by LovesWifi



Series: Wifi Reveals [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kissing, One-Shot, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: They have known each other for five years now. They had defeated Hawkmoth a week ago. The super duo had gone into hiding with the promise that they would meet again. This is the day they would meet up. They decided to meet up on Notre Dame.





	

Notre Dame

"So My Lady what did you want to meet about?" Chat said landing next to her. When she turned around he took her hand and gave it a kiss. She didn't pull away so he took her hand and pulled her into a hug and said. "That was the best five years of my life. I can't believe it had to end." Chat sighed. 

"I know what you mean. My life had purpose for awhile there, now its back to the dream of being a fashion stylist," Ladybug sighed pulling away. She walked to the edge of Notre Dame and patted the seat next to her. 

"You want to be a fashion stylist?" Chat said sitting down next to her. 

"Yeah, I bet you didn't think that the strong heroine Ladybug would want to be a fashion stylist," Ladybug said putting her head on Chat's shoulder. 

"My lady are you all right?" Chat said with a blush blooming across his cheeks. Then turned to his Lady had her eyes closed. 

"I'm fine. Just thinking that we should reveal in a fun way," Ladybug responds with her eyes still closed. 

"How should we do that?" Chat asked excitedly.

"Well we will ask each other questions then we will answer them honestly," Ladybug said looking up at Chat. "Do you agree?"

"Of course My Lady. I would be thrilled!" Chat said jumping up. "Can I ask you the question first?"

"Go right ahead, Chaton" Ladybug said pulling Chat back down. Then she turned to face him so that they could talk 

"Your age. I've been dying to know if we are the same age. I have this guess that we might now each other in some way shape or form," Chat asked excitingly. 

"I'm twenty. I started to fight when I was fifteen. Do you know how hard it is to sneak out of school or do homework or basically live a high schooler's life?" Ladybug said looking over at the awestruck Chat. 

"I know what you mean. I was fifteen when I started to fight. Plus my dad is famous so I had to be the perfect son," Chat said with a sigh. "So we are the same age."

"What is your racial background?" Ladybug asked. "Totally no trying to be offenses."

"100% French, My Lady. How about you?" Chat replied. 

"Half Parisian and Half Chinese," Ladybug replied. 

"That's so cool I speak Mandarin!" Chat said. "Back when I was in high school I used to help translate for a friend of mine, she has a great uncle from China."

"That's cool Chat I didn't know that about you. I wouldn't ever think that you would speak Mandarin," Ladybug said. 

"My turn. Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Chat asked worried. 

"Actually this may take you by surprise, but no I actually haven't. There was an akuma once that liked my civilian self. So he asked me out. I politely said no. I'm not the one that caused the akuma though Chloe did. I mean when has ever not caused one. Well saying that I actually caused three. Wow, I'm truly a terrible person. How many did you cause?" Ladybug said turning back looking at Chat Noir. 

"One, Copy Cat. I lied and told him that we were dating," Chat replied with a small sigh following. 

"Your question," Ladybug said. 

"Can I ask you who your best friend is?" Chat said looking at Ladybug. He got a nod in response. 

"You know even if you don't know me outside the mask you'll still know her. Alya, the one who runs the Ladyblog. Do you know how hard it was to get her far away from my identity?" Ladybug said looking Chat in the eye. 

"Marinette?" Chat said holding her gaze. 

"Yes, Minou. Yes I knew you would figure it out once I said her name. Wait how do you know I'm friends with Alya?" Ladybug said still holding his gaze. 

"Because I've seen the blogs and her videos," Chat answered leaning in closer to Ladybug. 

"Well that makes sense but who are you?" Ladybug asked finally breaking the gaze. 

"Ladybug? Marinette? Can I kiss you?" Chat said leaning closer to her. 

"I... um... you know what it's been five years of you chasing relentlessly. So yes," Ladybug closing the gap. 

They had never say this close together before. Sure they have been in close spaces before, but never this close. Their knees touching to the hips, shoulders, and of course their mouths. They closed their eyes enjoying the kiss. Ladybug put her arms around his neck and he held her waist. She started to pull away, but Chat pushed forward deepening the kiss. Chat clasped his hand, then he pulled off his ring. Through her eyelids she could see a green flash. She pulled away and unwrapped her arms from his neck. 

As she opened her eyes her jaw dropped. "Cha- Adrien. I can't believe we knew each other. I can't believe we went to the same school for around three years and didn't even know. That is crazy. Oh yeah, Tikki, Spots off!" Ladybug said. Then with a pink flash of light Marinette Adrien's shy, kind hearted, brave, strong, and fearless classmate sat in her place. 

"I can't believe it was you," Adrien said hugging her again. 

"I can't believe it was you!" Marinette said wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"I thought you hated me?!?" Adrien said in disbelief. 

"No, no, no, I had the hugest crush on you. I don't care if you were a model or not, because I know you're going to say something along the lines of that. I liked you because you showed your kindness in so many different ways I can barely count!" Marinette said then kissed him again. Even if this was a shorter one it was still the best feeling ever. 

"It's good to because that second time when we were defeating Stone Heart. When you were on that Eiffel Tower getting rid of all the akumas I promised myself that whoever is under that mask I love that girl. So Marinette I don't love the girl in spots, I love the girl under the spots," Adrien said. "I want you to be my girlfriend. So will you, Mon Cherie?"

"Kitty..." Marinette paused. "I thought you would never ask!" 

"Ye- mhhhmm" Adrien was cut off by the soft touch of Marinette's lips. 

"I never knew it was possible to love a girl this much," Adrien said after the kiss was over. 

"Me neither," Marinette replied then put her head down on his shoulder. "I love you"

"I love you too, My Lady," Adrien said then they sat there in silence till the sun rose the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys. Hope you enjoyed. Stick around for more. Sorry I don't know Adrien's race. I just guessed. I'm also thinking about changing my name to WifiReveals. What do you think about that? Just a heads up my name might be in a FF I have wrote/writing so keep a look out. Btw if you guess I'm not going to respond to those. Lots of Love. -Wifi


End file.
